The great escape
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Tyler may be gone but his decpiles are not. Jack and Marla dont know what'll hapen if there found but there not planing on sticking around to find out what other plans Jack's other side has left.
1. Chapter 1: four blocks

Chapter One: Four blocks

Chapter One: Four blocks

.

.

.

.

Jacks POV:

Marla stands there and holds my hand as we watch the buildings fall. Together we watch what I assume is Tyler's best laid plan play out.

Dust, rubble, debri and countless papers flutter down like strange confetti. Tomorrow some ones gonna be cursing the fact he put in those extra hours at the office to get that paper work all caught up.

"What the hell do you do?!" She whispers as we watch the last of it settle.

"Dynamite." That's the only word I can choke out. I feel so tired, so drained. I just wanna lay down and sleep. Maybe I could do it here? It's all over. Tyler's gone.

Tyler's gone.

I killed him!

What am I going to do?.

Marla squeezes my hand, looking me in the eyes.

" Are we on the run from the fuzz?"

I shake my head no, yes, maybe. I don't know. I finish finally. I can barley speak; my voice is nothing but a whisper.

"We've got to get out of here." Marla says suddenly. "The fuzz is bound to show up soon."

Marla. That's right.

I had completely forgotten she was there, at the realization of her presence my hand instantly became warm where our skin met.

I cant die now! There after Marla! If I give up now they'll get her. I don't know what they intend to do but I'm sure Tyler said she was a threat to the project.

How do people normally deal with threats?

"Tyler!!" She pulls at my hand, hard. That's right. She still thinks I'm him. "Please! Get up! You're scaring me!"

I wonder why until I realize I've crumpled to my knees. When did that happen?

"It's the space monkeys I think we have to worry about."

"What?"

"Tyler's men-My men." I correct my self. "They want you dead."

"What?!"

"There's more. When they find out I've gone awal there going to be trying to kill me too, I'm sure. They already tried to chop off my nut sack."

She giggles loudly. I'm both amused and pissed. "What?" I bark.

"Well than you'd have a reason to bawl all over Bob in 'remaing men'."

"Bob's dead."

"oh." Were both silent until: "We need to get out of here, get you fixed up and than your explaining all of this to me or I swear I'm shooting you in the other cheek, got it?"

I nod.

Good.

I'm glad she says 'we'. I'm glad she understands were in this together. They probably'll be gunning for her just as much as me. It would be too hard if she still wanted to fight me on this.

I notice she's picked up my discarded gun from the floor. She pulls opens it, counting. "You have two bullets. Would you be willing to shoot one of those fuckers if it comes down to it?"

I hesitate, unsure. Would I?

"Never mind. I'll hold the gun." She flicks on the safety, tucking it out of sight in the band of her under wear and skirt.

Marla takes my hand and we walk down the steps. I see no one. I'm looking cautiously down the steps when she pulls away. I don't turn to look what for.

I think I see someone moving but, no, it's just the shadow of a flag outside.

She catches my hand in hers and we walk out the door and are instantly in another world.

The air is gray with dust of concrete and plaster and what other shit was in those buildings. Smoke and ash dance about. Small fires are everywhere.

I can barely breathe.

Ash is raining down from the sky from one of the buildings. It didn't topple, instead it's a two hundred foot torch blazing into the air, the crackle of the flames sound like there whispering Tyler's mantras.

We both pull our shirts over or mouths and noses. My eyes water and I feel a piece of ash land in my eye. The fabric of my shirt rubs the wound in my cheek.

I grit my teeth so I don't scream.

Marla pulls me along, winding expertly through the throng of people who have gathered out side among the wreckage.

The hospital is four blocks away.

Marla's POV:

Why am I doing this? I shake my head. I can't believe this. I always do this and I always regret it.

I tell my self im done and I wont put up with his shit any more than he finds me ion a random street.

I still tell my self its over. I pretended not to care what he had to say and got on that bus than there I was back, back by him and he's doing his lost puppy routine and I fall for it.

Here I am, walking hand in hand with a man who just blew up four or five buildings than shot himself, and the funny thing is I'm content, well more so than when I'm alone.

Two more blocks.

I hope Tyler can make it. He sways and I put an arm around his waist. 'don't fall down' I think. I don't wanna have to figure out if I can lug him that far.

He stops. I smile at him. God. He looks horrible. I tell him he's fine and we only have a little way to go and as we start moving again I sigh. Why fight it? So what if I always go for the damaged, screwed in the head men?

Maybe that's what I need so why should I worry about it. I can give him another chance. Ok, so he's a terrorist. Ok, so he has the worst case of bi-polar disorder I've ever seen but, I think, as long as he sticks around I wouldn't mind it for a while

Jacks POV:

I'm tired and beaten. I've lost a lot of blood. Every nerve in my body is screaming.

Once were far enough away we can breath again we pause to catch our breath. We both look like we just waked through a snowstorm.

I stumble and she pulls me close to steady me. We stand there until my legs feel less like jelly.

I'm genuinely glad Marla is pulling me along. If it was just me, if it was up to me to walk all this way 'd just lay down and sleep.

I know if I do that I probably wouldn't wake up.

"Come on!" Marla looks upset. "Tyler, please! Only a little farther!"

I'm too tired to tell her not to call me Tyler.

I can't think. I don't know why she's so upset until I realize I've sat down in the middle of the sidewalk.

She tugs me to my feet and tries to pull me along. Her petit frame isn't much use for that and she ends up frustrated and yelling at me.

I wanna give up.

Tyler's gone.

I wanna sleep.

I killed him!

What am I going to do?

Maybe it would be better if I died right here.

It wouldn't take anything. I know.

All I'd have to do is close my eyes.

What was there to live for anyways?

I can't give up.

Marla's here and Marla needs me.

I force my self to take step after star after step.

I focus only on the next step until Marla smiles, squeezing my hand. "We're here Tyler, your gonna be ok!"

We walk in. The bright lights seem to scald my eyes.

"Shit!" I mumble.

"What?"

"I don't have my I.D.!" I don't know why this thought makes it through.

"What?! Where is it?!"

"In my pants," It hurts to move my jaw. I can't keep my eyes open. "Probably in the rubble."

"Oh! Is this it?"

I crack my eyes open to watch her fish through the pockets of her hideous feathered coat and pull out-

"My wallet!" I rasp out. "How-?"

"I saw it sticking out of a pair of pants when we where coming down the steps. I didn't know it was yours."

I only catch half of that. I can't seem to keep my balance.

Marla's POV:

Poor Tyler, he's hurt bad, worse than I've ever seen him. He's not cocky and flirty or cold and bothered. No. He's just standing here, blank, swaying where he stands.

It's no wonder though. I can't believe he made it this far. I wonder why he shot himself. Suicide? That's the only reason I can think of.

I won't let him.

He saved me and I'll save him. I wont let him give up.

I watch him nervously as he sways where he's standing, his eyes close and than he topples. I barley catch him. Here we are standing at the polished entrance to the hospital and no one notices.

I look around. Why is no one looking? Everyone's busy, moving, zooming about and trying to do something. They don't have time to look up

"Help!" I call out, I don't know what else to do. It feels about as taboo as screaming in a library. A nurse catches sight of us and instantly runs for something. I hope it's a stretcher or a doctor, preferably both.

I know how bad we must look. Were covered in ash and he's covered in blood. My makeup's smudged and I'm sure my hairs a mess.

Jack shivers in my hands.

All other thoughts leave me and I hold him close, pleading with him in my head not to leave me

I don't want to be alone. I don't want him to die and leave me alone. Every one I'm close to die.

"Don't disappear." I whisper in his ear, I feel tears sting my eyes. I don't let them fall. "Don't die like my great grand parents and my grand parents and my real farther and my best friend from high school and…" I stop talking but the list goes on in my head.

I'm cursed.

If I'm close to them they die.

'Please.' I plead silently with god. 'Don't add him to the list in my head. '

A doctor crouches down, lifting him from my arms with no effort. "We'll take care of him ma'am." He says. I nod dully, not knowing quite what to do. His wallets till in my hand, I bite my lip and sit in a chair. I'm the only person in the waiting room.

I finger the cross around my neck and wait.

.

.

.

.

Authors note: please comment!


	2. Chapter 2: The Russian mafia

Chapter Two: The Russian Mafia Authors note: yes, I know in the movie the narrator doesn't have a name but for my story he needed one. thanks to jocelyn52586 for the helpful advice, I tried to change there tone in this chapter Chapter Two: The Russian Mafia

Marla's POV:

I'm nervous and on edge. I hate hospitals, I hate waiting rooms, and I hate doctors. I keep peering around.

There's four other people.

Closest to me lady in a night gown with no shoes, a young boy sleeping next to her in space man pajamas. Two seats in front of them is an old lady, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a lace handkerchief. The last is a young man in business cloths.

All of us are staring at the door, waiting for someone to come out with some kind of news.

I try to read one of the magazines but I can't concentrate. I'm staring at the door or glancing around, half expecting to see a group of guys in black come around the corner. I used to think they where Tyler's friends but he says they want to kill us. Was he just caught up with them?

I don't understand him. Sometimes he's playful and fun and we'll call each other names, insulting one another as we had our fun. But he would speak softly and kiss me and touch me and all the insults are just childish fun, like kids on a playground.

Sure at those times he might be rough or course but it was other times when it was like he was a different person. Sometimes he would glare at me like he hated me, flinch away in disgust at my touch, its those times is when the insults actually seem real.

But here I am, sitting here, waiting to here how he is, hoping he'll be ok and ready. I sigh as I stare at the door, I haven't forgotten his behavior and if he wants me to believe him, if he wants me to follow him, he's going to have to give me answers.

Jacks POV:

What's going on?

I'm in bed but its moving, how is that possible?

My eyes open.

Doctors. Nurses. I'm moving past them. Oh. I'm in a hospital.

I tilt my head back, trying to see who ever's rolling me along.

I hiss. My face is killing me.

The sky scrape.

That's right.

I shot my self to kill Tyler. Tyler was me.

"Please stay still Mr. Waldon."

I recognize that voice, I sit up partially as the bed comes to the stop. He calls me be my real name, it must be-yea. I catch sight of the same doctor as always staring at me with concern.

"Are you gonna tell me you fell down the stairs?" He asks, looking at my cheek.

I just nod. I'm lying. He knows I'm lying and sighs.

I recognize that sigh and silently hope he's not going to start this up, not now, all I need is a quick in and out, that's it.

"Are you in some type of trouble Jack?" He asks this as he slips an I.V. into my arm.

"We've gone over this before." I can barley think. "I'm clumsy."

"You don't have to lie." He puts his hand on my shoulder in what I assume he thinks is a comforting manor.

No.

It just makes me feel slightly homophobic.

"Please, just drop it." I groan. He's placing a blood I.V. in my other arm.

Marla's in the waiting room. We need to hurry and get out of here.

"Really, you can tell me."

"Fine!" A groan, hand going to my forehead. Maybe this'll work to my advantage. "Can you get me out of here as fast as possible if I do?"

"I will do my best, now hold still." He drives a needle into my cheek and I feel a cool liquid seeping in. "Your face should be numb in five minutes or less."

"Marla. Can you bring Marla on here?"

He nods but as soon as he leaves an irrational fear takes over.

What if he's one of the space monkeys? What it the stuff in the needles going to kill me? What if he's going to kill Marla as well?

It takes all I have not to bolt from my bed.

Doctors POV;

I walk through the familiar polished halls, heads on my patient. I shouldn't get involved; I know that, the first rule of working in this profession is never- ever get involved but with this one I cant help it.

This boy has been coming here at least once a month for the past two years with increasingly worse injures ranging from blood loss from what look like severe beatings to fractures and broken bones.

More than a few times I've had to re-close and re-suture and re-set wounds that where torn open again.

I wonder if he'll actually stick to what he said and tell me. I'm curious, I can't help it.

I walk into the waiting room and see the girl who was with him. She's sitting in one of the chairs, nervously looking around at the people walking past.

She looks up, dark lidded eyes catching sight of me. She bites her lip, looking at my face. I recognize this expression, I get this look twenty times a day, friends and family members look up at me waiting for bad news, praying for good news.

"Miss?"

She forces a smile on her face, I can tell. "How is he?"

I give her a genuine smile, I always feel good about telling people good news, it makes me feel happy and like I did something useful. "He'll be fine. He wants you in the room."

She stands hurriedly, gathering her belongs. "They didn't give you the paperwork did they?" I note at the fact she's not holding a clipboard.

"No.' She bends down to pick up a magazine she knocked on the floor. "That would have given me something to do."

I walk over to the counter. "Hi Bonnie." I great the nurse there as I grab a clipboard with all the necessary stuff on it. Its merely procedure, we have to have at least fifty of the same forum filled out by him.

I lead her confidently through the bustling hallways, there's something about this place that sooths me. I love the commotion and noise and the people. Most of the time I fell like I'm inside an aunt hill.

I open the door for her and she steps inside. My patient is sitting up; same nervous look on his face as his eyes do laps around the room. He visibly relaxes at the sight of us.

"Hey." His words are slurred; the shot must have taken effect.

'Hey yourself." The girl steps over him and I turn, opening the cabinets, pulling out a needle, antiseptic wash and black suture thread. Behind me I here Marla giggle. "Doctor told me you needed me to hold you hand."

I raise my hands in defense as I turn "I said nothing if the sort." I push him gently back down, "now lay still so I can get this sutured.":

The girl watches nervously as I thread the curved needle.

I had actually been wondering if this man was caught in some kind of abusive relationship but looking at the girl holding his hand I know its not being done by her. "Who did this?" I ask her, "Do you know who shot him?"

She looks up at me than down at Jack. "We don't know." She mumbles.

I sigh. What is wrong with these two? "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." My voice is a little agitated.

"We never said we needed your help!" She snaps. "Just be the doctah and get him fixed up so we can get out of here."

There it is again, same thing he said. What are they trying to avoid?

I'm finished with the outside of his cheek and motion for him to open his mouth. He obeys and I speak up again. "Who-"

"The Russian mafia.'

I don't know weather the girl is joking, she has to be, I mean, that kind of stuffs only in movies. I look from her face to Jacks. Neither of them is smiling or laughing.

Jacks POV:

I can't feel the needle but I know it is there, I can see him working. It's a good thing he's forcing my mouth open because other wise I think I would have laughed at her words.

Curious I watch her, waiting to see what she'll say next. She's an excellent liar.

"The Russian mafia?" The doctor echoes and she nods. "My father owed them money. He agreed to give them me as payment but Tyler wouldn't allow it."

"Tyler?"

Oh yea, I haven't told her my real name.

"Yea. He volunteered to go to them instead of me but they where so mean." She brings his hand to her cheek. "They did awful, unspeakable things to him and today they tried to get him to do something unforgivable, he refused and they shot him."

What a faker.

Her eyes even glaze over with tears. The doctor is blinking at her. I wonder if he believes her?

Doctors POV; 

The words the girl says makes no sense but I think I believe her. In some strange way I think I believe her. It fits. The bruises, the broken bones. The silence or refusal to talk about what happened.

"Is there any thing else that's hurt?" I ask as I finish the stitching, unsure what else might be wrong with this man. He shakes his head no. I grab a pad of paper writing out a prescription. Painkillers, anti-inflammatory, antibiotics, arnica for bruising. I hand the girl the paper. "Can you run up to the pharmacy and drop this off?"

She nods, kissing him gently on his uninjured cheek than hurrying from the room. "I'm gonna step out side for a smoke too." She mumbles in his ear, grabbing a pack out of her feathered jacket before hurrying from the room

As soon as she's out of the room I turn to Jack, the patient that's had me wondering for the past two years.

"Is it true?"

He nods.

"The Italian mafia's out to get you?" My eyebrows are raised.

"Russian." He corrects me. I don't say anything more on the mater and turn, filling a needle with a sedative.

"I'm just gonna have you rest a little while Jack." I say, injecting him before he can complain. I wait until he's out to leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Relizations

Chapter 3:

- Chapter 3:

Nurses P.O.V.

What is wrong with every one? I am sick and tired of every one being so effin rude! I crossed my arms and glared at the man staring at me.

"Where is she?"

How should I know? I don't know who he is much less who he's talking about! "Don't know, now sit still and let me change this."

"NO!" He sits up and starts trying to figure out how to get out of bed.

"Lay back down Mr., your gonna end up hurting your self!" I shove him back down on the bed. Honestly, is it too much to ask for some one to be cooperative, just once?

"Look Lady, I need to see my friend!"

"No you _need_ to stay in bed and rest up!" I place my hands on my hips.

He glares at me and I glare right back. Who dose he think he is, he might be all important where ever he came from but in here he's just like every other sick or injured person.

"I'm not laying here! I don't have time for this!"

"Lookie here, Mr! Your not going any where until the doctor says you can so why don't you just sit here, chilax and relax for ten minutes, okay?"

"Ten minutes." He agrees. "And I'm not waiting longer than that!"

"I'll page him." I say as I walk from the room. I will. Eventually.

Marla's P.O.V:

I wonder if Jack is awake yet. Even though were in a hospital I can't help but feel if I leave him alone too long someone'll get him. So here I am, hurrying down the side walk, two cups of coffee in my hands.

Maybe he'll be looking for me. Nah. I shake my head. He don't care that much, there's no point kidding myself.

I know its just wistful thinking but I can't help but picture him waking up and looking for me.

Yea right. He's probably happy I'm not still hovering over him.

The doctor had said he'd sleep for a while so I ran home, fed Anubus, showered and changed my clothes than stopped at the gas'n'go for coffee.

I walk in, sign the visitors sheet and head up.

I almost run into him in the hall way. "There you are! He exclaims, eyes narrowed. "Where the hell where you?"

"I went to my apartment and took car of some stuff." I look at his arms, they're bleeding on both sides. "Did you pull your IVs out?!"

He doesn't answer my question, instead eye balls me up and down as I lead him back to his room. "Your ok?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No trouble?" I push him back onto the bed and he sits down, still looking nervous. I smile at him. He did care. I can't help but kiss his nose, only a second.

"I didn't see your friends if that's what your worried about."

He sighs. "Good." I hand him the coffee, making sure he gets the decaf than sit back sipping the hot beverage. Neither of us talks until our cups are empty. I wonder what's going to happen?

Were both in danger I know that. Where will he go? Where will I go? I could always go back home I guess but than I'd have to deal with my step dad. I sigh. Dose Tyler have any family? He's never mentioned them.

Maybe we could just stay together? The thought floats around my head and I open my mouth to ask, instead coming out with: "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

Without a word I push him back, laying my head beside him. I'm half tempted to crawl up there and try to sleep too, I barley got any sleep last night.

"Marla, we don't have time for this."

"Fine. Fine. Where's your doctor?" I yawn as I sit up.

"I don't know. I was tryin' to get the freakin' nurse to call him for almost an hour!" He growled.

"I'll go find him." I turn to leave the room an there he is.

"The nurse tells me your up here causing trouble Jack."

"Just tryin' to get out of this place." He swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Not just yet, let me get the exit paper work." The doctor leaves the room.

Jacks P.O.V.:

I look down at the paper work in my hands. What should I put for address? If write my mom's address I'll have to call and explain later and I really doubt shed be ok with it. My dad would never forward it. Hell, he can't even respond to a birthday card.

"Marla?" Her head is lying on my shoulder and she blinks her mascara smudged eyes open.

"I need an address to send this, know anyone who'd actually forward it I can trust with what ever the new address is.

"My brothers cool. Tech nerd. He'd do it if I asked." She ruffles through her purse, pulling out a cell and dialing.

Pete's P.O.V:

Aw gosh darnit! I groan aloud at the 'Game over' that flashes across my screen as I reach for the phone. Where iis it? Where is it? Under the pizza box, no, mm. I snatch up the last piece. Behind the dvds. The pizzas hard. When did I order this.

AH! There! I snatch it off my NES. "Yo, Stud Muffin Manor." I say as I switch it on and even though its just a phone I still do my trade mark wink and point.

"Pete, Its me," My sisters voice comes through the phone "hey, I'm gonna be on the move for a while, can I forward crap to your place.".

"Mmmhum." I stifle a yawn. "Finally doin' that hippie caravan thing huh?"

"Yea, thanks man! I gotta go but thanks so much." She hangs up just as I finish the pizza. I glare at the game on my TV screen. "Ready? It is so on!'

Jacks P.O.V:

Well that's one thing settled. I hand the paper work to the docter and he hands some pills in a bag to me, catching my hand and sincerely says: "If you need any thing at all don't hesitae to call." I look in the bag to see his buissnes card as well. The instructions are written out on a sheet of paper. I tos it on the bed.

"Wheres my clothes?" I ask him.

"In a bag under your beed, there filthy though. We don't wash paitents cloths."

"I brought you some." Marla mumbled. "I didn't have guy clothes so I borrowed 'em from my neighbor. "

She smiles up at me as she reaches into her large purse pulling out smileing at me as she lays out in front of me a lime green t shirt with a dead smiley face, baggy blue jeauns and brown sandles. I blink at her. Why is she smiling, dose she think its funny to dress me like some kid?

"I never saw you in anything but dirty work clothes." She said, big brown eyes twinkling at me.

"Mm." I look at her felling suddenly shy. "Could you umm get out?"

"What?" She glares at me.

"I have to change." I say, shooing her twords the door.

"Whatever!" She growls, slamming the door than yelling back through it. "Its not like I haven't seen it all before you freak!"

I know she thinks im crazy, I have to tell her soon, shes put up with me long enough and I better do it quick before I do any thing stupid enough to send her away.

"Marla?" I open the door and she steps in, arms crossed.

"Tyler I-"

"Look Im sorr, please, lets just wait a few more minuts and we can talk, ok? And please, just call me Jack."

"Mmhum. Ok shure. But you know what. Today I'm not marla, maby today I'll be Nellie or no- hor about Jeny?"

I sigh, shaking my head. "Ok fine, lets just get out of here."

"and your serious, we can talk."

"Yes." I pull her close, "I know you have questions, I know theres stuff I need to tell you, just stick with me a little wile longer and I'll explain ereything as soooon as I can.

Marla looks at me intently. "Are you sick?" She asks quietly, fingers touching my face. It must be my imagination but she actually sounds worried.

"I think I'm fine now." I say. She opens her mouth to say something else and on impulse I shut her up by pressing my lips to hers. It isn't a real kiss, I mean it cant be with the way my cheeks stitched up and all but she smiles at me, kissing me back and I feel my face growing warm.

I'm blushing.

God, I'm such a loser. Grown men don't blush. She smiles up at me once she pulls away and a thought comes to my mind.

This is how Tyler stopped her from leaving too. Her told me this once. Any time shed be angry all it'd take is him to show some sign of affection, something to make her think he cared for her and she'd be back again.

No. I tell my self. This isn't the same. I do have some feeling of affection towards her. Not love, never, but I do feel something for her so its not the same thing.

That's when I realize some thing else. It was always my fault. I was always the reason she stormed out of the house, I never thought haw frustraiting it must have been.

Especially that first night. God. I hadn't even thought of that. I-Tyler save her from suicide, dragged the drugged girl back to my house and do her all night over and over and she comes in to the kitchen and I'm a complete ass, asking her why she's there and telling her to get out.

To her I must have just seemed like some jerk off who wanted to pretend last night never happened.

'Tyler." She coos bringing me out of my thoughts. I look over, she's gathered every thing and is standing in the doorway, eye lids half covering her eyes, "what do say we go to my apartment and talk after we have a little fun?"

I shake my head as we walk. "Not now" I say and she frowns but for once doesn't say any thing. We step out into the sun and I look around. I need a quiet place to explain everything to her.

To be continued!!


	4. tell me if you still wanna read?

Im so sorry to every one who was reading my stories my computer died and I finally got a new (well old hand me down one) and I can update again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
